That Red Lip Classic Thing
by AtLoLevad
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Jamie has a big surprise for Eddie.


"You know, Valentine's Day has got to be the worst day to be working as a cop," Eddie said, brushing donut crumbs off of her jacket.

Jamie shook his head, "St. Patrick's Day? Christmas? Hell Eddie, even Arbor Day's a good day for crime."

"Okay, yeah, those are rough days too," Eddie conceded, climbing out of the squad car, "But Reagan, Valentine's Day. It's supposed to be a day of love. Instead we deal with domestic abuse cases. It's enough to turn a person off the holiday altogether."

"I hope not!" Jamie exclaimed, "I've got big plans for us tonight."

Eddie perked up and paused on the sidewalk, "What kind of big plans, Reagan? Are you gonna let me do that thing to you that I've always wanted to do?"

Jamie blushed and Eddie loved it.

"No! Jesus, Janko, keep it in your pants," he grinned, his cheeks still tinged pink.

Eddie grinned and squeezed his arm, "You just make it so difficult, what with that cute behind of yours."

Jamie shook his head, "Come on. We're on the job."

Eddie huffed a sigh, "Oh fine. But you'd better be more touchy and romantic tonight."

She sashayed past him, leaving Jamie no option but to look at her behind.

Jamie groaned, "You're killing me, Eddie!"

She shot a smile over her shoulder, "Good."

Jamie smiled as he listened to Eddie pound on the door and shout, "NYPD! Open up!"

* * *

"I call shower first," Eddie laughed, nudging Jamie out of the way.

"Come on, Eddie," Jamie complained, kicking off his boots and hanging up his jacket, "You take way longer. There won't be any hot water left for me."

"Then join me," she said, already shedding clothes as she headed for the bathroom.

Jamie raised his eyebrows, thought for a minute, and then started unbuckling his pants.

"We can't be long," he said, tugging his shirt over his shoulders, "We have reservations at 8."

Eddie stood naked under the hot water, "Why, Jamie Reagan, were you expecting something to happen? I was just planning on showering."

Jamie jumped into the shower stall and kissed Eddie, hard.

She grinned up at him, a little dazed, "Okay, maybe something can happen."

He grinned, "I love you."

She raked her fingernails over his chest muscles, "You're not so bad yourself."

Jamie leaned down to kiss her again, one hand cradling the back of her head and the other sliding down her back.

He grunted as Eddie's own hands slid down his chest.

"Don't start anything you're not gonna finish," he muttered.

"Same goes for you, buddy," she sighed.

Jamie kissed a hot trail down Eddie's neck, "You know I always finish what I start."

"Then why do we have a half-built bookcase in the living room?" Eddie laughed, her breath against Jamie's collarbone.

"You're killing the moment, Janko," Jamie groaned, digging his fingers into his girlfriend's back.

"Sorry," Eddie breathed, dancing her fingers over Jamie's heated skin, and then leaning up to kiss him.

Jamie bit down on Eddie's lower lip, sucking on it with more force than was entirely necessary.

The water had started to cool off, so Jamie made quick work of Eddie. He kissed a trail down her stomach, letting his fingers slip into her.

Eddie threaded her fingers into Jamie's hair, arching her back.

"Oh my god, I love you," she moaned, as Jamie led her to her finish.

Jamie grinned against her stomach, "I know."

Eddie laughed, brushing her hand over the side of Jamie's face, "Come on. Let's wash up. We're gonna be late for dinner."

"Eddie Janko, always thinking about the next meal," Jamie laughed, pouring some shampoo into his hand.

"All part of the charm you fell for," Eddie winked, rubbing shampoo into her own hair.

* * *

"Eddie, hurry up!" Jamie called, knocking on their bedroom door, "We're going to be late."

He checked his watch again, fidgeting nervously as he ran his fingers over the small velvet box in his pocket.

"I'm almost ready," Eddie called, "I just want to look perfect."

"You always look perfect," Jamie said, leaning against the door.

"Such a sweet talker," Eddie said, opening the bedroom door and stepping out into the living room.

"What do you think?" She asked, holding out her hands and twirling a little bit.

Jamie stood, dumbfounded, at his gorgeous girlfriend. Eddie was wearing a dark maroon dress that fell just above her knees and had a deep v in the front. Her heels gave her enough height that she was almost eye-to-eye with him.

"Hey? Jamie Reagan? You in there?" Eddie laughed, waving her hand in front of his face.

Jamie nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm here. It's just...you look gorgeous."

Eddie's eyes lit up, her red painted lips spreading into a wide smile, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Ready to head out?" Jamie asked, holding up Eddie's coat.

She nodded and slipped her arms into the coat, "So where are we going?"

"The Plaza," Jamie said, leading Eddie down the hall and into the elevator.

"Really?" Eddie squealed, "Are you serious? Oh, you are so getting lucky tonight."

Jamie laughed, "Good to know."

She locked hands with him, "Thanks for being so amazing."

Jamie leaned down to kiss her, "I could say the same for you."

"So how long ago did you have to make these reservations?" Eddie asked, excited at the prospect of a romantic dinner with her lovely boyfriend.

Jamie grinned sheepishly, "I called about a month ago, and they were booked. So, uh, I had my dad pull a few strings."

Eddie laughed, "Oh my god, Reagan! Remind me to thank Frank when we go over for dinner tomorrow."

"Will do," Jamie said. If all went to plan, there would be a lot more to celebrate than just a dinner at The Plaza.

* * *

"Are you ready for a dessert menu?" the waiter, Rick, handed over the menus with a flourish, "I will be back for your orders soon."

Eddie brushed her foot against Jamie's leg under the table as she looked through the menu.

Jamie shifted in his seat, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. From the small smirk on Eddie's face, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

"Eddie..." He warned, reaching down to squeeze her knee.

"Jamie..." She used the exact same tone.

Before either one could say anything else, Rick the waiter was back.

"Have you decided on a dessert?" He asked, pen poised over his notepad.

Jamie nodded, "I'll have the chocolate lava cake."

"Strawberry shortcake for me, please," Eddie said, handing over her menu.

"Excellent choice, ma'am," Rick said.

"And a bottle of champagne for the table," Jamie said quickly, cutting off Eddie's sure to be caustic remark at being called "ma'am".

Eddie narrowed her eyes at Jamie, but then smiled, "Champagne, huh?"

Jamie shrugged, "It's a special day."

"It's just Valentine's Day," Eddie said, but she was still smiling, "We've celebrated two of these as a couple already."

"Yeah, about that," Jamie slipped out of his seat and moved to kneel in front of Eddie.

"Oh my god," she gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth.

Jamie grinned, "Eddie Janko, you are the most obnoxious, opinionated, loud, passionate, wonderful woman I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I've been incredibly lucky to have you watching my back for the last five years, both on and off the beat. I love you more than you could ever know."

He pulled the ring box from his pocket and popped it open, revealing a large, round cut diamond ring.

"So, Edit Sophia Janko, will you continue to have my back for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?" Jamie held up the ring, grinning the whole time.

Eddie's eyes were full of tears as she nodded, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god, Reagan! Yes!"

She tossed herself into his arms, practically knocking him to the floor.

Jamie managed to keep a grip on the ring box as Eddie kissed him.

"You want your ring?" He laughed, steadying them both.

She nodded, "It's gorgeous."

Jamie slipped it onto her finger, "It was my mom's. Pop gave it to me when I told him I was gonna propose."

Eddie's smile stretched even wider, "Then I love it even more."

Jamie kissed her once more and then they both say back in their seats.

"God, I love you so much," Jamie said, rubbing his thumb over the back of Eddie's knuckles.

His girlfriend - fiancée, he corrected himself - smiled back, "You're getting mushy on me Jamison Reagan."

Jamie laughed, "Can't help it."

Rick appeared with their dessert and champagne, and Eddie couldn't help but grin broadly and proclaim, "Look at this! I'm engaged!"

The older man smiled, and nodded, "Congratulations, and for the happy couple, the champagne is on the house."

"Thanks, man," Jamie said, "Can you bring me the check?"

Eddie was already tucking into her dessert by the time Jamie turned back to her.

"Got another hot date somewhere else?" Jamie teased.

"Yeah, there's this hot Irish cop that's meeting me at my place and we're gonna go at it all night," Eddie said, winking.

"All night, huh?"

Eddie nodded, "All night."

"Well, I'd better finish dessert and pay, so you're not late," Jamie laughed, digging into his own dessert.

* * *

"Wow," Eddie breathed, resting her head against Jamie's chest, "Engaged sex is way better than regular dating sex."

Jamie laughed, his chest rumbling under Eddie's cheek, "I'm definitely going to have to agree."

Eddie traced a random pattern over Jamie's chest, twirling her fingers into the blond hair that lightly covered his skin.

"How'd I get so lucky?" she murmured, closing her eyes.

Jamie held her tighter, fingers rubbing circles against her back, "God's Will. I'm just as lucky as you are."

Eddie snuggled closer to Jamie, warding off the chill of the February air.

"You know we reek of Valentine's clichés now, right?" Eddie huffed a laugh.

"I know," Jamie said, "But that's all your fault."

"My fault?" She exclaimed, "How is you proposing to me on Valentine's Day, my fault?"

"You wore that red lipstick that drives me crazy," Jamie said, "I wasn't going to propose, and then I saw the lipstick and I knew I had to make it official."

Eddie leaned back and looked Jamie. He was grinning and his blue eyes were bright.

"Reagan!" she smacked his chest, "Teasing your fiancée isn't nice!"

Jamie caught her hand as she went in for a second hit, "Fiancée. I love the sound of that."

He kissed the palm of her hand, "Now, you promised me that we'd be busy all night. It's still early."

Eddie yelped as Jamie rolled on top of her, his erection pressing into her thigh.

"Oh, I can so go all night," she grabbed his neck and pulled his face close, kissing him deeply as her hips lifted up into his.

"I'm holding you to that," Jamie whispered, sucking a hickey onto her neck.

"Hold me against something else," Eddie said, and then they both laughed.

"Jesus, Eddie," Jamie laughed, "That was way too cheesy."

"Sorry," she giggled, "I'll keep it sexier."

"Or we could not talk at all," Jamie suggested, kissing her before she could answer.

* * *

"Let us see!" Erin and Linda crowded Eddie at the door.

Jamie wedged past, and Eddie say him sneak away.

"Reagan!" She called, pleading with her eyes.

"Sorry, Eddie," Jamie grinned, "Gotta help with dinner."

"Liar!" She pouted, but perked right up when Linda asked how Jamie had proposed.

"You did good, kid," Danny said, clapping Jamie on the shoulder. The brothers watched as her soon-to-be sisters-in-law embraced Eddie.

"Thanks, Danny," Jamie said, watching Eddie with loving eyes.

"Ma's ring?" Danny asked, nodding towards Eddie.

"Yeah," Jamie said quietly, "I wish Mom were here."

Eddie looked up and beamed at Jamie.

"She woulda been really proud of you, kid," Danny said, "And she woulda loved Eddie."

Jamie nodded quietly; he missed his mom almost every day, but there was something about this event that made her absence even bigger.

"Hey Uncle Jamie?" Jack appeared at his elbow.

Jamie shook off the sense of slight melancholy that had fallen over him and looked down at his nephew, "Yeah, kiddo?"

"Now that you're marrying Eddie, should I call her Aunt Eddie?" the elementary schooler looked at his uncle expectantly.

"I don't know," Jamie said, ruffling Jack's hair, "Why don't you go ask her?"

Jack nodded and ran off to wedge his way into the circle formed by Eddie, Erin, Linda, and Nikki.

Judging from the small scream and smothering hug Eddie gave Jack, she definitely wanted to be called "Aunt Eddie".

And if she was okay with "Aunt Eddie", maybe one day she'd want to be called "Mom".

* * *

**A/N: Happy belated Valentine's Day! This was based on a Tumblr prompt from reanncee. This is my first foray into writing for Eddie and Jamie, but I loved it! They're so much fun. **

**Feel free to drop by my Tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) and prompt be some more, or just chat about the adorableness of Jamko! **

**Hope you guys like this, and drop me a review! :)**


End file.
